What If
by Macahol84
Summary: A What if story...What if Barbara Jean didn't get pregnant? What if Cheyenne and Van were normal teenagers? What if Reba and Brock were able to work things out? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Court mandated therapy," Reba sighed. "The family that sold their kids at the flea market didn't even get court mandated therapy."

"Well let's just try to get through this without another brawl," the therapist cleared her throat. "Remember this is all for a trial separation."

"I want to live with Dad," Cheyenne blurted out.

"I wanna stay with Mom," little Jake piped up.

"Is boot camp an option?" Kyra mumbled. Reba rolled her eyes. How did her life get like this? A year ago everything was fine. Then Brock started working a lot. Cheyenne was always off with her boyfriend, Van. Kyra never wanted to come home. So that left Reba and little Jakie alone together most of the time.

"Ok that's it," Reba sat up in her seat. Brock knew that look in her eyes.

"Kids why don't you wait outside for a second," Brock reached inside his pocket for some money. "Here go to the vending machines and get some snacks." He handed the money to Cheyenne and the three kids filed out the door. Brock turned back to Reba. "Calm down Reba. I don't want the kids to see you mad like this."

"Mad? MAD?" Reba questioned indeed getting mad. "You think that I'm getting mad and by just telling me to calm down I will? Brock our twenty year marriage is going to be divided like it was nothing." Reba had tears welling up in her eyes as she started to speak. "We're going to have courts and lawyers going through everything we own," Reba turned to the therapist. "No offense."

"Hey I get paid either way."

"Ok ok well let's settle this right now," Brock sat up in his chair. "You keep the house for the kids. We'll keep our own cars. And I'll return the tickets to Italy and –"

"Hold on a minute," the therapist was suddenly very interested. "You guys were going to Italy? When?"

Reba glanced over at the therapist. "Yeah it was," she looked at Brock, "going to be for our anniversary but -"

"You two should go. Besides I'm sure there's a strict policy with the airline that you bought them from. You know no refunds, non-transferable. That whole thing." Brock and Reba looked at each other.

"Yeah that could possibly happen," Brock smiled.

"You should find out if that's true," Reba sighed. Brock pulled out his phone and called the airline. A minute into the call he hung up.

"We're locked in. The trips in two weeks," he sighed leaning back in the chair. The therapist cleared her throat.

"I'm going to post pone my final review until after y'all get back. I want to see you as soon as you come home ok?" Reba and Brock looked at each other and then back to the therapist. Was this woman for real? Did she really think that she could just snap her fingers and get them to agree to go. "Of course if you refuse to go, I can always get the court to order you to." The two jumped and agreed for the first time in long time. As they were walking out the therapist called after them. "And don't forget to talk with each other!"

Two weeks flew by and before they knew it, it was time for their trip. Lori Ann had come out to watch the kids for the two weeks. "Now you have our numbers?"

"Yes, you two kids have fun," Lori Ann smiled. Reba rolled her eyes. "I'll call you from my hotel room when we get there." She quickly gave her friend a hug goodbye.

" Separate hotel rooms how romantic," Lori Ann sighed as she closed the door behind them.

"Do you know how we're getting there?" Reba asked once she and Brock were in the car.

"Yeah a plane," Brock laughed. "It'd be kind of hard to drive there."

"That's not what I meant." Reba smacked his arm. "I meant do you know which flight, where it's stopping, and how long we'll be in the air."

Brock smiled. "I knew what you meant." He reached over and patted her hand. "Relax everything will be okay. Our plane leaves at seven. We stop in New York, Paris and then finally Italy." The plane rides weren't bad at all and after nine long hours they finally landed in Italy.

"Awe man I think the jet lag is starting to catch up to me already."

"We haven't even left the airport yet Reba," Brock laughed.

"Hey I thought you said you bought these tickets during an off season," Reba said looking around at all the other people.

Brock followed her, looking around as they got their luggage. "I did. I wonder why all these people are here." They got a taxi and went to the hotel where their rooms were booked.

"What do you mean our rooms were taken?" Reba was in shock. "We need those two rooms."

"Mrs. Hart I'm sorry but you and your husband will have to go some place else," the clerk replied.

"What do you mean some place else?" Brock asked stepping up behind Reba and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well you see we are all out of regular rooms. People have been pouring in from all over because Andrew Lloyd Webber is opening a new play this week. We can however offer you a suite."

"Doe it have two bedrooms?" Reba asked.

"No but it does have a bedroom, living room, dining ar-"

"We'll take it," Brock blurted out. Reba whirled around.

"Brock we don't even know how much that will cost us!"

"You heard the guy. The town's been invaded. That just may be the last room in the city."

Reba sighed. "Okay at least there's more than one itty bitty room." Hours later after they unpacked their belongings they were just standing around.

'Oh Lord. I was married to this man for twenty years yet we can't seem to find anything to talk about,' Reba thought to herself. Suddenly a yawn escaped from her.

"I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed," Reba said as she got up from the armchair she was in.

"Ok," Brock said as he looked at Reba. "I'm not tired yet so you can have the bedroom tonight. I might check out the hotel while you're gone so don't worry about me." Reba nodded her head in understanding and disappeared into the bedroom.

Brock heard the water turn on. He stood and went to the door. It was then he realized how tired he was. He made a fire go the fireplace then went to the kitchen to prepare a snack.

Reba emerged from the bathroom and attempted to get some sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, she decided to go check on Brock. It was weird for her; Brock hasn't been there with her at night for almost two months. She opened the bedroom door and slowly peeked out.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no sign of Brock anywhere, only a gentle fire's glow lighting the room. Reba grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her nightgown. She made her way to the couch and stared at the fire. Reba loved to watch the flames dance through the air. Brock came out of the kitchen silently and saw Reba just sitting there. Brock smiled as he walked up and sat in an armchair.

"What are you thinking about?" Brock asked startling Reba. Reba blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the person in front of her. Brock was concerned for her. "Are you ok?" He moved over to the coffee table.

"I'm just tired," Reba replied. "But I couldn't sleep so I came out here." Reba shivered a little as she spoke. Brock moved next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Reba was too tired to fight him so she just leaned into his embrace.

"How long have you had trouble sleeping?" Brock asked gently tracing circles on Reba's arm. Reba turning her head slightly to look at him as she spoke.

"I haven't really slept well in a few months," Reba sighed as she rested her head back on Brock's chest and stared into the fire. Brock froze for a second. They separated a few months ago. His mind started racing with thoughts from the past few months when suddenly he looked down at Reba. Her breathing was slow and regular. Brock smiled when he realized she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he gently kissed the top of her head and fell into a blissful sleep.

Morning found them wrapped in each other's arms. The fire had died out and Brock was the first to wake up. He was surprised that somehow in their sleep Reba and him managed to lie down and now she was sleeping peacefully on top of him. Brock admired the woman before him. He knew he still loved her. That's why when she asked for a divorce he gave it to her. He only wanted to make her happy. Brock felt Reba starting to stir. Slowly her head lifted up and their faces were only a few inches apart. Brock smiled and pushed a lock of her wild red hair back into place.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Brock asked. Reba quickly became aware of her surroundings. She gently pushed herself off of Brock.

"Uh...yeah," Reba blushed slightly. Brock sat up next to her.

"Reba, it's ok for us to sleep together. We, technically, are still married," Brock stated. Reba awkwardly turned to him and smiled.

"I know but this is the first time we've spend the night together since the separation." A look of uncertainty crossed her face. "I don't want to get used to sleeping together if we're just going to go our separate ways when we get home." Reba was now standing with the blanket draped around her shoulders. Brock stood up and walked over to her. He sometimes forgot how much smaller than him she was.

"What if we don't go our separate ways?" Brock asked. Reba gave him a confused look. "I still love you Reba."


	3. Chapter 3

"You, you do?" Reba asked surprised. "Then how come you went along with the separation and said ok when I asked for a divorce?" Reba was thoroughly confused.

Brock stepped closer and took a deep breath. "I went along with it because I love you. I thought that by doing all that I could make you happy." Reba smiled slightly.

"You were just trying to make me happy? I thought you did it because you were cheating on me."

Brock was stunned. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him. "Reba listen to me. There would never EVER be someone else. You are my wife and I love you. I will always love you no matter what." Brock leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Then why were you working so much? I know at first it was to get the money for the tickets but you made enough money for them within a few months. Why did you stop?" Reba asked with tears in her eyes. Brock let go of her and went to his luggage bag. He grabbed a box and quickly made his way back to Reba.

"I was working so much so I could afford to by this." Brock opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with ten diamonds across it. Reba gasped in amazement. "I take it you like it?"

"Oh Brock it's beautiful. I love it," Reba said as she found her voice again. Brock took the ring out and slipped it on her right ring finger.

"I just wanted the most beautiful woman I know to have something beautiful to look at too," Brock smiled. "I love you Reba."

"I love you too." Brock took a step closer to Reba and gently kissed her at first. When he felt her kissing him back he quickly deepened the kiss unleashing all the passion he felt for this woman before him.

Later that night the couple went out for dinner to celebrate their newly found love. When they got back to their suite Reba watched Brock prepare the couch as his bed. Reba sighed, walked over to Brock and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Brock wait," Reba started, "you shouldn't sleep on the couch."

"No Reba it's okay. I'll sleep on the couch. You deserve the bed." Reba laughed and took a step back.

"Brock listen to yourself and try to remember what you said this morning. It's okay for us to sleep together. You shouldn't sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good not to mention large bed in the other room. I don't want you sleeping on that tiny couch tonight."

Brock turned to Reba. "What do you want then?" he said smirking slightly. Reba shifted her weight a little.

"Well to tell you the truth I want you to sleep in the bed with me." She took a step closer to Brock. "I love you Brock and I **want** you by my side forever."

Brock couldn't believe his ears. "Are you just talking about here in Italy or even when we get home?" He took a step closer to Reba and placed his hands on her waist. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck. They were now only inches apart.

"Oh the second one definitely," Reba said nodding her head. "I was such a fool for accusing you of something so horrible. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Brock said reassuringly.

"No I should be! That was a horrible thing for me to do. For the past few months I've been so moody and tired. And I'm always hungry. And now **that's** starting to catch up to me because some of my cloths aren't fittin' right. I just want everything to go back to normal," Reba said in almost one breath.

"That sounds an awful lot like when you were pregnant with Jake," Brock laughed. Reba's eyes widened with surprise. Was Brock actually suggesting that she was pregnant? As she thought about it now **it** never did come. With the whole separation and divorce thing she kind of forgot about it. A wave of nausea washed over Reba and she ran into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later to a very concerned Brock.

"Is everything alright?" Brock asked very concerned for her. Reba took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I think I'm-I'm pregnant," Reba practically mumbled. Brock ran over and a scooped Reba up in his arms and spun her around kissing her for all she was worth. He was over joyed. The thought of having another baby with the woman he loved made him the happiest man on Earth.

"Why are you smiling." Reba asked with a laugh in her voice when Brock put her down.

"Because my wife is pregnant with our fourth child," Brock smiled pulling Reba into another kiss. Reba held up her hand for a second.

"Hold your horse, we don't even know if it's definite yet. We'll have to find a doctor out here tomorrow."

"Yeah that is true," Brock sighed. "Do you feel like you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Could be. Probably," Reba couldn't quite come up with an answer.

"What was that?" Brock laughed. "You gave me like five different answers there. Which one is your final answer?"

Reba turned to look at Brock. "I want to be," she smiled. That was all that Brock needed to hear as he pulled her into a soaring kiss.

The next morning Brock and Reba made their way to the hospital. It was the only place they could think of going in a foreign country. Getting checked in, meeting with the doctor, and having a few test done took about two hours. Now they were waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Reba was pacing around the room while Brock just sat there calmly.

Reba sighed. "I've never been so nervous in my life."

"Relax Reba. The doctor will be in shortly and then we can find out," Brock smiled. Reba looked at him.

"I know, "She said as she sat down next to him. "It's just that after Jake was born when we **were** trying nothing happened. So I had to face that facts that he was our last baby. But if we are pregnant now then that leaves me wondering why? Why _now_ do we get to have a baby?" Brock wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Maybe because He knew we still loved each other." He gave her a small peck on the lips. Reba smiled and gave Brock a hug.

"Maybe," she sighed. Just then the doctor walked in


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart…Congratulations! You're having a baby. You're about four months along," the doctor said with an Italian accent. Tears immediately sprang to Reba's eyes. Brock tightened his hold on Reba.

"Doctor are you sure?" he asked. The doctor simply nodded. "Oh honey this is wonderful! I love you so much."

"I love you too. Should we find out?"

"Yeah then we can tell everyone when we get home."

"Ok, doctor can you tell us the sex of the child?"

"Sure," the doctor walked over to prepare Reba for an ultrasound. "Let's see what we have in here. Oh there's your baby," the doctor shifted around a little. Reba squeezed Brock's hand. "And she's beautiful. I advise you to see your normal doctor when you get home but other than that enjoy the rest of you stay here."

Time seemed to fly by for Brock and Reba. They visited many cities, remembered why they fell in love in the first place and their favorite talked about the newest member of the family. Soon it was time to go home and upon returning they had to meet with the therapist, hopefully for the last time.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Hart. How was your trip?" the therapist asked. Reba and Brock smiled as they took a seat on the couch together never letting go of each other's hand. "Wow are you two even the same people?"

"Yes we are," Brock smiled.

"And we've never been happier," Reba followed. "Thank you for making us go on that trip."

"Oh you're welcome. I take it you worked things out?"

Brock nodded. "Yup and we found out some wonderful news,"

"We were still very much in love with each other and once we worked past that we found out that we are expecting our fourth child," Reba smiled.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! I knew you two could make it."

**The End? I'm not really sure if I should end it here or keep going. Any reviews about the topic would be greatly appreciated. I check the site everyday : )**


End file.
